I Will Always Love You
by BigMouth96
Summary: Breakups are always hard, especially when it is your first love. The feelings will always be there.


**It's raining today and I'm pretty depressed, so here you go. How would you handle this situation from both perspectives? I need help :c  
In this story, they are in high school. I am not sure if this is going to be a One-Shot or not, so I need input.  
I Will Always Love You**

Elliot texts me, telling me he is outside. I have been dreading this moment since I made this decision two weeks ago. I tie my hair up in a sloppy ponytail and pull a sweatshirt on. I grab his jacket and the stuffed wolf he gave me the day we started dating, eight days short of a year ago. I slowly make my way down the stairs. I drop his things on the staircase. I take a deep breath and open the door. I see him standing at the edge of my front lawn. I quietly close the door behind me as he walks towards me. I wipe my eyes, but the tears keep coming.

"Do you want to sit down?" he offers, sadness in his eyes.

We walk to the front of my garage, me in the lead. I sit down and so does he. I cannot look him in his eyes, so I stare at the house across the street from mine.

"Take as long as you need." He says this so quietly I almost did not hear him.

I take a deep breath, but I start crying. This process repeats a few times. I try to control myself, but I cannot. This is harder than I thought it would be. I look at him for a moment and notice him playing with the bracelet I gave him for one of our anniversaries. I look away and cry even harder. How am I going to do this? I cannot sit here forever and cry, so I pick a place to start.

"I would like to thank you for defending me when I left theatre. I know it must have been hard being the only decent person in that class. It was more than I could have ever asked for."

He does not look at me. "It was not that big of a deal. I would do it again."

I start crying again. "I just cannot do this anymore. I feel terrible. You have not done anything wrong. I guess it was just-"

"We have drifted apart?" he finishes for me.

"I guess so. You are a great guy. You bought me so many things when you did not have to. You brought me flowers. You made me smile. I have been being a bitch to you because I have not been happy and I feel horrible. I am sorry."

"I saw this coming," he tells me.

"I really am sorry. At least you do not have to listen to my mom tease you about your Doctor Who obsession," I tell him with a small laugh. I am not good with depressing moments, so I try to lighten the mood. I do not like people being sad, especially when I am the cause.

He does not find my joke funny. "I liked it when your mom teased me. I would always tease her back, remember?"

I pause. I feel horrible. "I will always love you. You are my longest relation. I lost my virginity to you. You were my first love. We have had some great times. I will always love you." More tears fall from my eyes. I already know all my makeup is smeared.

"I will love you forever and always," he tells me. This time he is the one who pauses. "I have your present."

I give him a questioning look. "What present?"

"The one I was going to give you for out anniversary. I want you to have it. There is nobody else I would rather give it to."

I try to stop him, but he reaches into his sweatshirt pocket and hands it to me anyways. He puts it in my hand. I look at it and I instantly regret it. It is a pair of earring with a matching necklace. They are gorgeous. I feel even worse, if that is even possible. The wind picks up and I shiver.

I am not sure what to do, so I do the first thing that pops into my head. I put my gifts in my pocket. I stand up. "I am going to go get your jacket." I quickly walk into my house and grab his jacket and the wolf. I go back outside and shut the door. Before I walk over to him, I wrap the wolf in his jacket. I walk over to him and give him his jacket, praying the wolf does not fall out.

"I forgot you had it," he states, taking it. His voice is monotone, like it has been for most of our conversation. Instead of showing his emotions, he shuts down.

"I know it would not be right for me to keep it." I lean against my mother's car. More tears make their way from my eyes. I cannot look at him.

"I am not sure if I should hug you or not," he tells me.

"No. You are fine. You are doing exactly what you should be doing. You should be mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you."

"You are totally lying."

"Look at me." I do what he told me. "I lie to everyone, but I would never lie to you."

I give him a small smile, not sure how to respond. We stand there uncomfortably for a few minutes. Elliot is the one to break the silence.

"I guess I should be going now. It is getting late," he informs me.

I nod. We look awkward, not sure whether we should hug or not. I take a deep breath. "Text me when you get home, okay? I want to make sure you make it home alright."

"I will make it home. I always do. But I will text you, if that is what will make you happy." He makes his way down the driveway before turning around. "I will always love you."

"I will always love you, too. Forever and always." I watch him walk down the street. Once I cannot see him anymore, I walk inside. I lock the front door. In a shaky voice, I tell my mother I will be in my room for a little while. I run up the stairs and close my bedroom door. I collapse on my bed and cry. It finally hits me: it is actually over. If this is really what I wanted, why do I feel like shit?


End file.
